


Wait! Is that the whole story?

by Kiitty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitty/pseuds/Kiitty
Summary: “So, what happens next?” he questioned,“You tell me, you are the main character,” she replied...





	Wait! Is that the whole story?

[name] sat in the library, she was surrounded by the children of the town people. They were scattered around her, sitting at the edge of their chairs, leaning forward, eyes filled with wonder and excitement. They were listening to her tale. Drinking and soaking in each and every word the left her rosy lips. She was smiling, and her smile filled the room with light, stronger and brighter than the sun itself. Mu was silently watching them, leaning against the cracked frame of what was once the entrance to the library. He noted that this place, although was mainly left untouched, needed fixing.

[name] offered to look after the children of the town people as they worked to fix and restore the ruins of the city. She chose to look after them, instead of sitting with the leaders of the countries deciding on the new borders, after the world almost came to an end. Although, [name] knew the world and the countries better than most, after she spent most of her life traveling and exploring the world. The fanalis watched how she laughed, their eyes met and her smile grew even brighter. He couldn’t help but smile back. He slowly made his way to her side with a confident strode. 

“Wait! Is that the whole story?” One of the children questioned, disappointed that it seemed to be the end. Mu realized that he was not listening to the story himself. He was too busy watching the magician that was telling the tale.

“Yes.” she replied simply. Mu’s arm was around her waist.

“I am pretty sure you never said ‘the end’” Mu stated, kissing the top of her head. His words made her chuckle.

“Oh~ but it is the story so far, I never said it was finished yet,” Now he was just as curious as the children around them. The warrior was surprised to feel her lips brush against his in a sweet kiss. That kiss managed to scare the children away to their approaching parents. The couple laughed at their reaction to the simple affection.

“Not finished? What were you telling them about?” he questioned, the curiosity in his eyes reminded her of a child’s curiosity. She couldn’t help but caress his cheek as her eyes held his gaze. They were now fully facing each other. They were left alone, surrounded only by books.

“Nothing special, a tale about a gladiator, a captain, heir to both royal blood and of a slave, loyal and manner man, yet dangerous and feral, there is an army, a great war, and peace. And there is a woman of whom he managed to capture her heart,” she whispered, Mu leaned closer to her, their lips almost meeting as she talked. She chuckled at the acknowledgment in his eyes. 

He knew that story.

“So, what happens next?” he questioned, his breath brushing against her slightly flushed face. His grip on her waist tightened a little. Her heart picked up the pace.

“You tell me, you are the main character,” she replied, her lips brushing against his almost teasingly.

She never imagined the speed in which she was scooped into his arms as he carried her away.

If he had it his way, they would live happily ever after. 

 


End file.
